Users of mobile devices such as Android and Apple iPhone devices typically send and receive email, voice and other messages to and from numerous other persons (e.g., friends or business associates). When the user of the mobile device desires to initiate a communication with one of these persons, the user in some cases may look at a list of favorites previously selected or created by the user (by manual selection) in order to choose a person for a new communication initiated from the mobile device.